


Strongest Man on Earth

by MusicalFangirl00193



Series: Kinktober 2019 [18]
Category: Smallville
Genre: Kinktober 2019, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-23 21:47:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21088331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalFangirl00193/pseuds/MusicalFangirl00193
Summary: Clark was the strongest man on Earth.





	Strongest Man on Earth

Clark was the strongest man on Earth.

Lex wasn't even exaggerating, being Superman was more than enough proof of that. Clark didn't look like the strongest man on Earth, though, here looked like any well-muscles farm boy.

Lex mused on this as he watched Clark getting out of the shower, towel wrapped around his waist and hair still wet as he searched for sleep clothes.

"Clark," Lex called from the bed.

Clark looked over at Lex with a bright smile, shorts in hand. "Yeah?"

"Skip the shorts."

Clark laughed, dropping the shorts back in the drawer and throwing the towel into the hamper. "Better?" he asked, and spread as he approached the bed.

"Much," Lex all but growled, pulling Clark in for a kiss.

"Bad day?" Clark asked when Lex pulled back, starting on the buttons of Lex's sleep shirt.

"The absolute worst," Lex sighed. "How was your day?"

"Busy," Clark hummed happily. "Finished that big article I've been working on, edited Lois', stopped a couple of muggings, put out a fire, planned lunch with the others for next week."

"Am I going to be required at this lunch?" Lex asked with a raised eyebrow. 

"Not until I can trust you and Bruce to be in a room together and it not end in blood or tears. We do have dinner at Ma's Saturday though, Connor'll be back from camp then."

"Alright," Lex agreed, sucking his unbuttoned shirt and flipping their positions so that Clark was underneath him on the bed. "But that's Saturday."

"You have plans for tonight, then?"

"Absolutely." Lex pulled Clark in for another kiss, this one deeper and dirtier than the last. "Objections?"

"Absolutely not," Clark sighed, pulling Lex back in with just the barest fraction of his almost infinite strength.

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's not explicitly Smallville, but that's the main Superman I know and the Lex Luthor that I like, so here ya go.


End file.
